It is extremely difficult to deliver enhanced optical properties (radiance; whiteness; perceived blueness versus yellowness or reds versus green) from a rinse-off composition (e.g. liquid or bar compositions). The optical modifiers delivering these properties are not readily deposited, are readily rinsed of and, because they readily agglomerate, are not in a sufficiently dispersed state to be efficiently delivered to substrate (which is another way to say that they rinse off too easily).
Applicants' co-pending U.S. Ser. No. 10/241,401 to Zhang et al., filed Sep. 11, 2002 discloses personal care formulations comprising particles of defined refractive index, thickness, geometry and size. While this disclosure relates to how size, shape, etc. of the particles themselves help deposition (and thus shine), it fails to disclose specific deposition enhancement systems (e.g. based on type of surfactant and/or polymers), and the use of such systems to deliver specifically targeted optical properties when values defining these targeted properties are changed by certain absolute or percentage amounts. It also does not disclose how particles must be adequately dispersed on substrate (e.g., skin) to deliver defined change values needed to perceive measure optical traits.
U.S. Ser. No. 10/443,396 to Zhang et al., filed May 23, 2003 discloses structured benefit agent for enhanced delivery of optical modifier, but again does not disclose specific delivery systems, does not disclose necessity of, or manner to achieve particulate dispersal, and does not disclose compositions or materials needed to deliver change in values (absolute or percentage) associated with perceived optical benefit.
In a related application filed Nov. 24, 2004, applicants claim compositions for delivering of enhanced visual benefits to skin with specific optical attributes. This claim covers optical modifiers combined with deposition enhancement system, but do not specifically claim such deposition system must comprise oil/emollient. The subject application adds some additional examples where oil is present in the deposition system (there are some example in the related application where oil is used, e.g., bismuth oxychloride is commercially sold as solids suspended in oil such as, for example, castor oil) and further specifically claims the bar compositions.
In a co-pending application filed the same date as the subject application, compositions where oil/emollient comprises part of the deposition system are claimed, but the subject invention is directed more specifically to bar compositions.